


Double Date

by pigeonking



Series: Sunset Sparkle [1]
Category: My Little Pony: Equestria Girls
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-24
Updated: 2017-07-27
Packaged: 2018-12-06 11:10:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11599416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pigeonking/pseuds/pigeonking
Summary: This is a continuation of my first Sunset Sparkle story. Not sure if it belongs in the Applejack and Rarity Chronicles even if those two girls are in it and it does correspond with my headcanon for that series so.... I'll leave it for you guys to decide.Enjoy!





	1. The Day After

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lxonardo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lxonardo/gifts).



“So tell me what it is exactly that you love about me?” Twilight Sparkle asked her girlfriend, Sunset Shimmer as they walked hand in hand together to school the day after their intimate heart to heart discussion in the library.

“I don’t know.” Sunset blushed. “It’s difficult to put it into words. You’re like totally uber smart and yet you have this innocent naivety about you that’s just totally adorkable. The glasses are just kiss your face all over hot and you sort of remind me of what I was like when  I first came through the portal into this world, only I wasn’t quite so innocent back then, believe me! In fact, I’m so glad that you didn’t know me back then, otherwise I really don’t think that you’d love me like you do now.”

“I find that hard to believe.” Twilight replied shyly. “I mean the other girls have told me a bit about what you used to be like, but look at you now! You’ve grown so much as a person. The way you were there for me at Camp Everfree and helped me to overcome my fear of the magic in me and of becoming Midnight Sparkle again. I think it wasn’t long after that I realised I was falling hopelessly in love with you. But then you were really big into shipping Timber and I that I didn’t think there was any hope that you’d ever feel the same way back!”

“I was only doing that because I thought it was what you wanted. Even if it meant seeing you happy with someone else, it didn’t matter to me because at least you would be… yeah, happy!” Sunset explained. “When you came out and told me that you were in love with me… God, I thought I’d fallen asleep in the library for a minute and that I was dreaming and that any minute now I’d wake up with my head in my books and you wouldn’t be there.”

“Well you’re not dreaming, silly!” Twilight smiled and she squeezed Sunset’s hand. She stopped walking and pulled her girlfriend gently closer so that she could kiss her tenderly on the lips.

Sunset responded, holding Twilight’s hands in both of hers as they kissed.

It was Twilight who parted first, albeit reluctantly, but she was smiling mischievously.

“See, did that feel like a dream to you?”

“Nuh uh!” Sunset replied and she couldn’t keep her own face from cracking into probably the sappiest and drippiest smile she had ever worn in her life.

They continued to walk hand in hand towards the school.

“Ooh we should go on our first date this weekend!” Twilight suddenly declared excitedly.

“Sounds great to me!” Sunset agreed. “Where do you wanna go? Dinner and a movie sounds so cliché, but sometimes you can’t beat the classics!”

The girls giggled at this.

“Dinner and a movie it is.” Twilight concurred. “It just so happens that the new Daring Do movie is out this weekend!”

“Then I think we’ve got ourselves a date!” Sunset declared happily.

It was at that moment that they arrived at the school where their friends were waiting for them by the plinth that had once held the Canterlot High School statue.

“Ooh did somebody say date?” Rarity asked in excitement, clutching her girlfriend, Applejack’s hand eagerly.

Sunset and Twilight looked at each other and their eyes conveyed to each other just one thing:

“Uh oh!”


	2. Date Napped

“How did your date with Timber Spruce go last night?” Applejack asked with an apologetic look in her eyes.

Pinkie Pie suddenly seemed to appear between the two couples, dangling upside down by her legs from the top of the plinth.

“Ooh yeah! Spill! How was it? How was it?? How was it???”

Then something seemed to dawn on Pinkie as she peered more closely at Sunset and Twilight.

“Wait a minute…” she proclaimed, her eyes narrowed in suspicion. “Are you two holding hands?”

Twilight and Sunset looked down at their hands, almost guiltily.

Before they could say anything Pinkie’s serious and suspicious demeanour immediately evaporated into an ecstatic grin.

“Oh my gosh! Oh my gosh! Oh my gosh! Are you two a thing now???” she squealed with delight. Pinkie practically somersaulted off the plinth and enveloped the two girls in a bone crushing hug.

“When did this happen?” Fluttershy asked with a coy smile.

“Last night.” Twilight replied with a shy smile, after she had recovered her breath from Pinkie’s hug.

Then together she and Sunset recounted to their friends exactly what had happened.

“Well this is marvellous news, darlings!” Rarity proclaimed afterwards. “The four of us must absolutely go on a double date together!”

“Um, Rarity… sugarcube… aren’t you bein’ a bit premature?” Applejack replied cautiously.

“Oh nonsense, darling!” Rarity insisted. “In fact tomorrow night is the premier of the new Daring Do movie. It would absolutely be the perfect date for all four of us!”

“That is kind of what we had in mind.” Twilight admitted, but she threw a silent look at Sunset. Did they really want AJ and Rarity along with them on their very first date?

“Hey! I like Daring Do too!” Rainbow Dash piped up.

“I’m sorry, Rainbow Dash, but this is strictly couples only!” Rarity replied somewhat snootily.

“Fine!” Rainbow countered. “Fluttershy and me will just go and see it by ourselves, won’t we, Fluttershy?”

Fluttershy blushed and fiddled with her long pink hair. “Oh… sure… that would be… nice.” She stammered quietly.

“Well I’m glad that’s all settled!” Rarity beamed. “Ooh….. now I can’t wait until tomorrow night!”

Sunset Shimmer and Twilight Sparkle looked at each other and sighed.


	3. Tickle Torture

The next time that Sunset Shimmer and Twilight Sparkle got the chance to be alone together was after school walking home. They walked hand in hand in much the same way that they had on the way in that morning.

“I can’t believe that Rarity just invited herself and Applejack along on our first date like that!” Sunset Shimmer was quietly seething in frustration.

Twilight Sparkle held her hand and was caressing it gently with soothing, calming circles of her thumb on Sunset’s wrist.

“Maybe it won’t be so bad.” She offered placatingly. “There will be other dates without Rarity and Applejack.”

“I know, but this is our first date!” Sunset countered. “It should be something special just between the two of us!”

“We can always ditch them and go and do something different?” Twilight suggested.

Sunset looked at her girlfriend, her expression softened by the love she felt for her despite her frustration with Rarity.

“No, we can’t do that.” She admitted. “Rarity and Applejack are our friends and besides, I know how much you wanna see the new Daring Do movie.”

“There’ll be other screenings.” Twilight reminded her with a squeeze of her hand.

“But only one premier.” Sunset replied. “I won’t let you miss it!”

Twilight leaned in and kissed her girlfriend on the cheek and Sunset could not keep from blushing.

“Have I ever told you how sexy you look when you’re angry?” Twilight peered over the top of her glasses with a seductive smile.

“No, but you can tell me now if you like?” Sunset grinned. She pulled Twilight closer and their lips met in a fierce and passionate kiss. When they pulled apart they were both breathless and their bodies were burning on the inside with the desire that they felt for each other.

Twilight blushed a deep crimson and she bowed her head bashfully.

“You do not want to know what I am thinking right now!” she confessed.

“I dunno!” Sunset teased. “Maybe I do!”

“No I can’t say what I’m thinking!” Twilight protested in embarrassment. “We haven’t even been on our first date!”

“Come on spill!” Sunset prompted with a mischievous twinkle in her eyes. “Or I’ll be forced to tickle it out of you!”

“You’ll have to catch me first!” Twilight responded and she let go of Sunset’s hand and took off running, giggling as she went.

“Come back here you!” Sunset chuckled as she sprinted after her.

They were just passing the park and Twilight darted into it in her efforts to evade the tickle torture.

Sunset followed.

Twilight skipped off the path and onto the grass, making a beeline for a tall oak tree.

Sunset ran after her, putting on an extra burst of speed and just as they reached the tree Sunset caught Twilight and tackled her to the grass.

“I’ve got you!” she declared with a giggle and she proceeded to tickle Twilight along her belly, under her arms and just anywhere that solicited the desired response. “Now you gotta tell me! Confess! Confess!”

“Alright, alright! I’ll tell you!” Twilight squealed with delight, squirming and writhing at the ticklish sensations of Sunset’s fingers on her body.

Sunset Shimmer stopped tickling, but she still held Twilight pinned under her on the grass.

“Bring you head closer so I can whisper it to you.” Twilight instructed.

Sunset did as she was asked and Twilight leaned in close to her girlfriend’s ear.

“I was thinking about how much I’d really like to…” and the last part she whispered so quietly that only Sunset heard it.

Sunset’s face reddened and she looked down at her girlfriend with an ‘I’d totally be down for that’ expression.

She lowered her head and kissed Twilight so deeply it was as if they would meld and merge into each other to become one entity.

“But not here and not yet!” Twilight insisted after the kiss was spent. “Let’s get this first date out of the way first.”

Sunset stared down into her lover’s eyes and nodded in agreement.


	4. Date Night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologise in advance for my descriptions of the girls' outfits... Unlike Rarity I am not a fashionista! ;)

Date night finally arrived. Rarity had gone to the trouble of hiring a limousine and had summarily picked up all that were attending the Daring Do premier. Even Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy hadn’t been left out, despite Rarity’s previously stated couples only rule. The only friend not present was Pinkie and that was because she had already planned her Saturday evening around helping DJ Pon-3 provide the music for some local Frat party.

Everyone was dressed to the nines for the big night out: Sunset Shimmer wore a fetching short sleeved red and gold top that matched her hair, the emblem on the front over her chest resembled her cutie mark. She no longer had a cutie mark as a human, but since becoming friends with Rarity and the others she had drawn a picture of her mark and Rarity had custom made a line of clothes tailored just for her that bore that symbol. The rest of her outfit was complimented with stylish blue jeans and sensible gold and black shoes. Twilight was wearing a beautiful lilac dress that complimented her hair and skin tone amazingly and there was a little slit at the one side that exposed just a little extra bit of leg that drove Sunset Shimmer wild with desire. Rarity of course was looking fabulous in a white sleeveless crop top and navy blue mini skirt complete with a wide brimmed lemon coloured hat that she had promised to take off once they were in the cinema so as not to block anyone’s view of the movie. Applejack was wearing a lime green dress with a red apple motif around the hem along with knee high leather cowgirl boots and of course she rocked her Stetson as always. Rainbow Dash was decked out in denim shorts and a rainbow tie-dyed T-shirt and trainers. Finally Fluttershy looked simply gorgeous in an earthy green dress and a yellow butterfly bow in her pink hair.

The girls had fun in the limo trip to the cinema and when they finally arrived they stepped out onto the red carpet as if they were the stars of the show.

Sunset and Twilight walked hand in hand up the carpet towards the entrance.

“This isn’t so bad!” Twilight said to Sunset with a smile.

Sunset smiled too. “No I guess it isn’t.” she admitted.

“I’m sorry that I got all upset about this.” Sunset added. “But you know what? I’m having fun and we’re together and there _will_ be other date nights where we get to be alone, so who cares if we’re not alone for this one. What matters is I’m here with you, the girl I’m madly in love with and nothing can spoil that. I love you, Twilight!”

“I love you too, Sunset Shimmer!” and Twilight stopped her right there in the middle of the carpet and kissed her.

A great big “Wooooooo!!!!” of appreciation went up from everyone in the crowd and the two lovers blushed, though they continued to hold hands unabashedly.

Then Rainbow Dash’s voice boomed out above the general chatter of the crowd.

“Hey! Isn’t that A. K. Yearling???” and then the next thing poor Fluttershy knew she was being dragged off by the hand in pursuit of the elusive author.

Twilight and Sunset laughed and watched the two girls disappear into the crowd before continuing on into the cinema to begin their first date.

**The End**


End file.
